Une lueur dans les ténèbres
by CountingStar
Summary: Une petite lumière dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Une petite étincelle d'innocence dans le chaos d'un monde gouverné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. une douceur que beaucoup s'appliqueront à piétiner. Un esprit aiguisé, un courage et une répartie qui séduiront un geôlier sans pitié. La Sang-de-Bourbe fera-t-elle honneur à sa maison ? Le Sang-Pur réussira-t-il à la briser ?
1. La fin d'une vie, le début de l'horreur

Les visages, d'une jeunesse terrifiante pour la plupart, semblaient figés. Tâchés de boue et de sang séché, ils démontraient toute la fatigue causée par des combats épuisants. Les forces confédérés par l'adrénaline n'avait pas été suffisantes et ils avaient tous été contraints de puiser dans leurs réserves qui s'épuisaient. Ceux qui n'avaient su y parvenir étaient désormais allongés, sans vie, dans la grande salle ou dans un quelconque coin de la célèbre école de magie. Tellement de décès, tellement de vies écourtées. Une de plus, si l'on comptait celle qui les laissait tous sans voix. Des larmes, soudain, vinrent ajouter leurs sillons aux marques déjà nombreuses sur leurs pâles minois. Des sanglots qui se firent plus grands, plus forts et auxquels s'ajoutèrent bientôt les ricanements incrédules et les sourires à la fierté débordante. Les camps s'exprimaient, brisaient un silence presque religieux qui avait suivi le combat final. Cependant, les différents bruits furent, un instant, couverts par un rire. Un éclat de rire glacial, conquérant et victorieux. Un rire fou qui couvrit les peaux de frissons de dégoût.

**« Harry Potter est mort ! »**_ S'exclama la créature, dévoilant ses petites dents pointues dans l'intention évidente de se rendre plus laid encore._ **« Le garçon qui a survécu est mort ! Enfin mort! Inclinez-vous, à présent. Inclinez-vous face à la puissance de celui que vous vous êtes entêtés à défier. Inclinez-vous et peut-être que votre misérable vie sera épargnée. »**

Un hurlement vengeur l'interrompit dans sa tirade, déchirant les rangs des représentants du bien. Une tête, d'une rousseur telle qu'aucun doute ne pouvait être admis quant à son nom, émergea de la foule. Baguette en l'air, traits déformés par une haine incommensurable et yeux embrumés, Ronald Weasley n'avait plus rien du jeune homme qu'il était quelques jours auparavant. Il beugla, crachant toute la détresse qui lui serrait le cœur, la formule tant redoutée. Le jet de lumière n'atteint pourtant pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas comme sa devancière qui avait percuté sa cible de plein fouet, qui avait fait s'écrouler son ami – son meilleur et plus cher ami – et mis douloureusement fin aux espoirs de tout une communauté de sorciers. Sa voix se brisait alors qu'inlassablement, l'adolescent criait le sort jugé impardonnable, quelques insultes ponctuant chacune ses attaques : un défouloir à sa colère seconde furie rousse, plus menue et moins bruyante, s'échappa des lignes formées par sa famille et ses amis. Elle fonça, surprenant tout un chacun, sur la masse de Mangemorts qui lui faisait face. Ses sortilèges fusèrent, rejoints sans tarder par d'autres qui sifflèrent à ses oreilles.

De plus belle, la bataille reprenait. Une nouvelle force les habitait à présent : celle du désespoir. Ils étaient persuadés de leur défaite, ils se savaient incapables de détruire ce mal qui avait été fatal au garçon supposé les sauver, mais ils ne déposeraient pas les armes sans lutter. Ils perdraient la vie fièrement, baguette au poing et tête levée. Ils ne se soumettraient pas, ils n'offriraient pas tant aux ordures qui se prétendaient supérieurs . Ils comptaient bien, d'ailleurs, en éliminer une majorité avant de rendre l'âme. Les corps dansaient avec une sorte de grâce morbide entre les maléfices et les coups. Les corps s'écroulaient à un rythme démesuré, mais les pertes étaient à déplorer des deux côtés bien qu'un grand nombre de partisans de Voldemort n'avait rien à regretter de plus que leur propre vie.

Les deux armées s'amoindrissaient, l'une plus que l'autre. Seule la détermination des combattants enragés n'avait pas l'air de faiblir, ainsi que la haine qu'on sentait flotter au-dessus du méli-mélo d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. Seulement les forces du mal grappillaient du terrain, encore et toujours plus. Ils venaient à bout de leurs adversaires, sans même se soucier de faire le moindre prisonnier. C'était une issue inévitable, ils en étaient tous conscients. C'est alors qu'un éclair blanc, aveuglant et à la puissance terrassante traversa le champ de bataille et s'infiltra partout autour d'eux. Les deux camps se stoppèrent dans leurs gestes, dans leurs paroles. Une voix s'éleva et raisonna, grave et ferme.

**« Fuyez, fuyez tous bande d'écervelés ou vous pourrirez tous ici. »**

Dumbledore second du nom. C'était Abelforth, puissant et bougon comme si les récents événements n'avaient aucun impact sur lui, qui leur sauvait probablement la vie avec son geste. Il avait attiré l'attention d'une grande partie des pauvres bougres au service du mal, les inondant de tous les sortilèges de sa connaissance afin que son camp ait une chance de replis. Certains ne se firent pas prier et disparurent en quelques « plop » sonores, mais d'autres n'eurent pas tant de facilité. Hermione et Ron affrontaient une poignée de larbins, Ginny s'était précipité jusqu'au corps de son cher et tendre en échappant aux bras de Molly, Luna était tombée sous les cris désespérés de Neville qu'on gratifia d'une jolie entaille sur la joue et d'autres périssaient.

Finalement, tout s'enchaîna avec une rapidité déconcertante. Un sort frappa le sorcier au visage si semblable à celui du regretté directeur, lui ôtant impitoyablement la vie. Le patriarche Weasley empoigna sa femme, sa fille et le Garçon-Qui-A-Péri puis, avec un regard embué pour ses fils, transplana. Les derniers combattant tentèrent de fuir, sans grand succès. Ronald fut foudroyé par un Avada Kedavra, Hermione s'effondra en observant son corps chuter, vide et Neville tenta de la tirer avec lui pour s'échapper mais fut immobilisé avant d'y parvenir. Des tas d'éclairs rouge avaient remplacés les verts, réduisant le nombre de victime et augmentant celui des prisonniers. Les plus courageux n'imploraient rien d'autre qu'une mort rapide mais étaient réduits au silence en peu de temps, et les plus effrayés rampaient dans le but qu'on leur offre un avenir plus doux. Ils n'imaginaient pas combien ils se trompaient.

Un seul être, un esprit des plus brisés, ne prononçait pas un mot. C'était pourtant sa spécialité, du moins c'est ce que disaient ceux qui la connaissaient. En d'autres temps, entourée de ses deux compagnons, elle aurait été la première à réconforter les pleurs et à remotiver les troupes. Elle n'était, à présent, plus bonne à cela. Elle était déserté du moindre sentiment, de la plus petite parcelle de rébellion qui avait pu habiter son corps. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille qui s'attendait presque à ce que son âme s'envole à son tour pour la laisser vide. Mais Merlin n'était pas miséricordieux en ces temps troublés, elle le savait. Des cordes vinrent entourer ses poignets sans qu'elle n'oppose de résistante et la tirèrent, la traînèrent sur le sol de pierre jusqu'aux pieds du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. C'est son visage, si tant est que ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux méritait un tel nom, qu'elle eut le loisir d'observer avant que la fatigue n'eut raison d'elle. Son corps, l'instant d'avant aussi douloureux que son cœur meurtri, lui parut plus léger qu'une plume. Elle crut qu'elle s'envolait, elle-aussi. Elle pria pour les retrouver, là-haut, mais fut englouti par une simple obscurité totale dans laquelle aucun de ses deux amis ne se trouvait.


	2. Les premières festivités

**Bob Razowski****:** Merci beaucoup de ta review qui est ma première et qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le prochain ! :)

* * *

Ses sourcils et son nez se froncèrent en une mine mécontente tandis que des secousses bousculaient son corps douloureux. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que la lionne tentait de faire abstraction des courbatures qui rendaient difficile le moindre mouvement, espérant replonger dans les bras de Morphée au plus vite. Cependant, quelqu'un semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Une hypothèse, folle mais tellement meilleure que la plus plausible, lui gonfla le cœur. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un long, très long cauchemars. Peut-être que la bataille n'avait pas eu lieu, que ses si chers amis se portaient comme des charmes et que ce serait le visage maternel de Mme Weasley qu'elle croiserait en ouvrant les yeux. C'est avec cet espoir fou qu'elle battit des paupières.

**- « Hermione … Hermione … Merlin, Hermione ! C'est bien, ouvre les yeux. Doucement … »**

Ce n'était pas la voix de la mère de famille qui la tirait de la brume du sommeil qui l'enveloppait encore comme un châle protecteur. C'était une voix familière, une voix inquiète et douce mais pas celle qu'elle espérait entendre. C'était un timbre grave, une voix d'homme. Elle n'eut pas le moindre sursaut à la constations, certaine que l'un de ces immondes Mangemorts ne pouvait pas posséder une voix qui lui paraissait si tendre. Elle se contenta d'habituer lentement ses yeux à la faible lumière. Un visage lui apparût alors, confirmant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de la proximité de la mystérieuse personne.

**- « Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, Hermione. Tu crois que ma santé mentale aurait été intacte si tu étais restée allongée là, à quelques pas de moi, sans bouger ? »**

Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux, presque identiques aux siens, de Neville. La flamme qui y brûlait encore surpris la jeune femme. Du courage et de la révolte animaient le regard de l'ancien élève maladroit et gauche. Elle ouvrit la bouche et tenta un son mais, la gorge sèche et douloureuse des cris de la veille, elle ne laissa échapper qu'un long râle rauque. Elle tuerait pour un peu d'eau, ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule verre. Au lieu de cela, elle toussa dans l'intention de retrouver ses capacités vocales.

**- « Quelle différence ça aurait fait, ça n'aurait fait qu'une de plus. »** _Lâcha-t-elle enfin dans un souffle._

Son camarade lui renvoya un regard teinté de reproche, sévère, et secoua la tête sans un mot. Ce n'était pas la peine de nier que l'un d'eux n'aurait été qu'une malheureuse perte de plus, mais il n'était pas question de se résoudre à son sort pour cette simple raison. Ils n'étaient que deux, entourés de gamins trop jeunes pour comprendre même ce qu'ils faisaient là. Hermione le savait, elle avait déjà été enfermée d'une façon similaire au manoir Malefoy quand l'autre folle l'avait torturée. C'était probablement le même sort qui leur était réservé, à tous et eux en première ligne. Se redressant à peine, remontant juste son dos contre le mur dans une position approximativement assise, elle observa la pièce et ses occupants.

Les murs et le plafond arboraient des pierres froides, grisâtres de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, tellement caractéristiques des cachots qu'elle n'en fut pas étonnée. Elle parcourut négligemment quelques unes des fissures qui couraient, puis tomba sur la seule source de lumière. De sa place, elle apercevait un bout d'une voûte céleste aux milles étoiles. Comment le temps pouvait-il être agréable alors qu'un tel vent de terreur se propageait dans les rues de toutes les villes du pays, voir même du monde ? Un reniflement dédaigneux lui échappa. Qu'en avait-elle à faire, Mère Nature, qu'ils soient là à attendre leur sort funèbre ? Retrouvant son raisonnement logique et habituel, la demoiselle remarqua un détail. La température ambiante était fraîche, tant qu'ils pourraient en frissonner, et cela signifiait peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas quittés Londres. La résistance, si les survivants de la bataille trouvaient suffisamment de courage pour la reformer, n'aurait pas à les chercher aux quatre coins du pays. Mais c'était sûrement encore des espérances vaines.

Soudain, ses orbes dénuées de joie rencontrèrent celles, paniquées, d'une petite fille. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient un visage poupin au nez retroussé et aux grands yeux bleus. La gamine transpirait l'innocence, à l'instar d'un petit ange précipité dans un monde qui ne tarderait pas à ressembler au plus brûlant des enfers. Des doigts glacés lui enserrèrent le cœur en songeant quel destin attendait cette petite qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre qu'un amour parental, une maison familiale douillette et un bonheur presque complet. Une étrange forme de bravoure lui vint, à la vue du petit minois enfantin. Elle ne laisserait pas ces hommes dégoûtants et sans pitié s'en prendre à elle. C'était hors de question qu'ils puissent la briser alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien vu du monde, qu'elle n'en était qu'au début prometteur d'une vie qu'elle adorait déjà. Elle pouvait tout endurer, sauf la connaissance de la souffrance d'innocents. Un sourire factice mais rassurant naquit sur ses lèvres, si fin qu'il en était presque imperceptible. La fille l'aperçut pourtant et lui répondit par un autre, plus grand et joyeux.

Mais, causant une vague de sursauts paniqués dans la petite foule, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Quatre personnages entrèrent, tous vêtus de longues capes sombres . Trois hommes, une femme. Le premier n'avait pas abandonné son éternel masque d'impassibilité, ses longues mèches décolorées encadrant son visage aux traits aristocratiques et hautains. La seconde aux paupières tombantes et aux boucles sombres se tenait fièrement à ses côtés, arborant un sourire dont l'excitation était pratiquement tangible. Le troisième, grand et fin, arborait un mine sadique au possible qui faisait littéralement froid dans le dos. Et le dernier, presque aussi distingué que le premier, semblait glacial malgré l'étincelle de brutalité sauvage et la soif de sang que l'on décelait aisément dans son regard.

- **« Malefoy, Lestrange, Dolohov et Rosier. »** _Souffla le brun assis à ses côtés._

La Gryffondor n'en connaissait que trois pour leurs méfaits nombreux et les quelques combats qu'ils avaient été à amenés à se livrer . Le quatrième n'était que le père d'un garçon qu'elle avait entrevu dans les couloirs de Poudlard, de sa seconde maison . Prise d'un élan de fierté, elle se releva. Le menton levé en signe de défi, elle capta les mouvements de son ami qui l'imitait. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à se soumettre pour la simple et néanmoins bonne raison qu'ils avaient le désavantage d'être démunis de baguette. Ils ne les laisseraient pas les traiter comme des sous-hommes, une race inférieure. Ils allaient leur montrer ce que le courage signifiait, ils allaient faire honneur à leur maison.

- **« Quelle est mignonne, la poupée. Dis-moi, souillon, il est où ton petit pote Potter ? »** _Articula vicieusement la femme, jubilante._

- **« Loin d'ici, là où aucun de vous ne mettra jamais les pieds. »** _Lui répondit-elle, au tac au tac._

Un rictus mi-amusé, mi-dégoûté s'installa sur les lèvres de la Mangemorte qui pointa plus férocement le morceau de bois dans leur direction. Avec une sorte de délectation malsaine, un plaisir sombre, elle prononça la formule et ses muscles prirent feu. Son sang bouillonnait, ses membres lui faisaient un mal de chien et sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. La douleur se déversait, comme un concentré, dans ses veines. Elle détruisait jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle d'arrogance et de confiance, lui faisant regretter ses paroles si peu réfléchies. Elle entendit vaguement les insultes de Neville, puis plus distinctement ses cris qui faisaient écho aux siens. Elle résistait pourtant, elle tentait de clore ses lèvres pour ne laisser filtrer aucun son mais c'était impossible. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait connu tant de souffrances. Puis, sous un geste silencieux du blond, les déchirements, les brûlures et les tiraillements insupportables cessèrent.

- **« Il serait judicieux, Sang-de-Bourbe, de garder votre salive et vos paroles à l'intérêt moindre pour vous. Nous ne nous attarderons pas. Contentez-vous d'obéir et la tâche sera aisée pour tout le monde. »**

Il n'eut, pour toute réponse, qu'un regard noir. Cela ne parût pas lui procurer le moindre sentiment, si bien qu'il soutint son œillade prolongée sans que la moindre émotion ne puisse être décelée dans ses pupilles orageuses.

- **« Toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, et toi. »** _Énuméra l'héritière des Black, pointant les appelés de ses doigts semblables aux griffes des harpies._ **« Changement de cellule. »**

Sans une once de douceur, qui était toutefois un mot inconnu de leur piètre vocabulaire, Dolohov empoigna deux mômes terrorisés et Lestrange s'occupa de l'héritier des Londubats ainsi qu'une autre de leurs camarades. Rosier n'avait pas l'intention de se salir les mains et, avec une gestuelle gracieuse, utilisa sa baguette pour traîner les derniers désignés derrière lui. Horrifiée, la lionne ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais son ami lui offrit un sourire alors que les ongles impitoyables de sa tortionnaire s'enfonçaient dans son épaule.

- **« Je me battrais, Hermione, jusqu'au bout. C'est une promesse. »**

Puis la porte se referma sordidement, grinçant comme dans les plus beaux films d'horreurs. Le glacial aristocrate avança d'un pas dans leur direction et, avec un couinement de terreur, la gamine qu'elle avait prit d'affection vint se positionner derrière elle. Hermione ne lui en voulait pas, elle s'était elle-même promis qu'elle la protégerait envers et contre tout. Cependant, la douleur d'un autre Doloris mettrait bien vite ses bonnes résolutions à mal. Le courage était une chose, l'entêtement aussi, mais le masochisme n'était pas l'une de ses pratiques courantes.

- **« N'est-ce pas cruel ? Me voilà obligé de supporter la présence dégradante d'un tel être dans mes cachots. J'en suis même responsable, alors que mon seul souhait est de l'exterminer elle et toute sa pitoyable race. »**

Un bruit sec se répercuta contre les murs. La main gantée du sorcier avait rencontré la joue de la jeune femme avec une force suffisante pour faire taire les paroles qui lui brûlaient la langue.

- **« Vous ne parlerez que lorsque je vous y aurais autorisé, cela est-il suffisamment clair ? L'on m'a dit de vous que votre esprit était avisé, prouvez-le moi. »**

- **« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une énergumène détestable au possible. »**

La seconde d'après, ses genoux cognaient durement le sol en un craquement sinistre. Sa baguette s'était juste pointée sur sa rotule, c'était suffisant pour qu'une douleur immense emplisse son corps tout entier. Cassé, elle était sûre que son genoux était foutu. Ses hurlements emplirent la pièce, accompagnés des pleurs impuissants de l'innocente petite fille. Une botte, soudain, vint écraser cruellement l'os fracturé.

- **« Ne me défie pas, minable gamine. »** La pression s'accentua encore, causant ses sanglots et ses suppliques. «** La souffrance est une science que je maîtrise au-delà de ta compréhension. Cela pourrait te coûter cher. Lorsque je reviendrais, tu m'obéiras sans la moindre résistance. M'as-tu entendu ? Autrement … »** Ses doigts pâles caressèrent doucement les mèches dorées de l'enfant secouée de tremblements. **« Tu ne serais pas la seule à souffrir ma colère Sang-de-Bourbe. »**

Elle ne prit pas la peine de croasser une réponse entre ses braillements désespérés, n'espérant que son départ le plus rapide. Ce fut un soulagement quand, enfin, la poids se retira de son articulation maltraitée. Comme un animal blessé, elle se recroquevilla et se traîna dans un coin de la cellule en manipulant précieusement son membre douloureux. Seuls ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, animés d'une haine immense.

- **« Je te mâterais à l'instar d'un bête hargneuse, je te briserais et je t'offrirais à mon Maître . Je ne le comprends pas, vraiment, mais ton intelligence semble l'intéresser. Il m'incombe donc de te garder en vie, le temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide définitivement de ton sort. »** _Une grimace écœuré déforma ses traits un temps, puis il reprit en se détournant._ **« N'attendez aucune pitié, Granger. »**

Et sur ces belles paroles, tandis qu'elle arrachait un bout tâché de son uniforme pour bander son genoux, il sortit dignement à son tour.


	3. Marquée

_**Vous pouvez poster vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, sans avoir peur de ma réaction. J'accepte les critiques du moment qu'elles sont fondées et ça me ferait même plus plaisir d'en recevoir que rien du tout. Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaît mais que vous ne voulez pas poster une petite review ou si ça ne vous plaît juste pas. **_

**Bob Razowski alias Léa ****:** Je continuerais d'écrire si tant est qu'au moins une personne apprécie mon travail , ce qui semble être ton cas alors tant pis si ma fiction n'est pas super-connue. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur. J'essaie de poster le plus possible, sans me précipiter de trop et bâcler mes chapitres :)

**Espe29 :** Merci de ton commentaire, c'est gentil :)

* * *

Ses pas se répercutaient contre les murs de pierres sombres, glaciales. Son souffle régulier occasionnait une imperceptible volute de fumée blanche, calée sur ses rapides foulées. Ses longues mèches frôlaient ses omoplates en un mouvement gracieux. Ses traits, pourtant agréables aux yeux de bien des sorcières, n'étaient qu'un inexpressif masque hautain. Ce n'était que son habituelle apparence, celle qui lui avait ouvert tant de portes et fait obtenir une telle réputation. Une renommée qui dépassait celle de son nom, de sa fortune. C'était tout ce qu'enfant, il désirait. C'était tout ce qui , aujourd'hui, faisait encore de lui quelqu'un de respecté. De crains, plus précisément, mais la crainte se muait toujours en le plus profond des respect.

Égaré dans l'intensité de ses pensées, l'homme ne portait qu'une attention restreinte aux portes alignées d'où sortaient quelques bras, quelques appels désespérés.C'était chaque fois comme retourner à Azkaban, cette maudite prison dont il avait été ravi de s'évader. L'on pourrait penser que ses années au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient forgé son esprit, qu'une détention ne pouvait pas l'avoir affecté mais c'était bel et bien ébranlé qu'il en était ressorti. Ce n'était plus un adolescent depuis bien longtemps, mais c'était en compagnie des Détraqueurs qu'il avait appris une dure leçon de vie. Le changement avait été minime dans ses actes, son maître ne devant s'en douter pour rien au monde. Seuls ses camarades les plus proches le soupçonnaient, mais beaucoup le pensaient lié à la mort de sa femme. Une sordide histoire après tout, il avait très bien pu en être affligé. Aussi droit et fier qu'il était, c'était une possibilité. Cependant, elle ne pouvait être soulevée que par des ignares qui prétendaient connaître les secrets de son âme sans qu'il n'en soit rien.

Ses enjambées, mues par un instinct propre semblait-il, prirent fin face à l'un des panneaux de fer similaire aux autres à un détail près. Ils portaient tous, soigneusement gravé, un numéro . Cette cellule-ci était la vingtième, comme indiqué. Ses longs doigts pâles effleurèrent le relief des chiffres, replongeant un instant dans ses songes.

Des émotions, aussi étrange que cela le paraisse, étaient nées en lui lorsque le maître lui avait donné la responsabilité de la captive. L'amie de Potter, une pièce importante, une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il avait d'abord cru à une fierté légitime. S'il avait été désigné, c'était qu'il le méritait. Puis, après leur première entrevue, ce fut autre chose. La flamme d'arrogance qui brûlait dans son regard réveillait en lui quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. L'innocence qui l'entourait était la seconde chose qui l'avait marqué. Elle lui semblait tellement jeune, tellement pure. C'était comme observer le total opposé de l'être qu'il avait toujours été. Comme contempler les qualités qu'il n'avait jamais possédées mais toujours enviées. C'était ce qui alimentait le dernier sentiment qu'il était à même de déceler et d'accepter : la haine. D'ailleurs, elle était réciproque. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun, qui les liait d'une certaine façon. C'était tellement surréaliste, mais il trouvait un certain plaisir à ce qu'elle ressente cette animosité et cette aversion en écho à la sienne. Peut-être même le dégoûtait-elle autant qu'elle et son sang le répugnaient.

Le souvenir des paroles de Dolohov lui revint en mémoire, lui causant un rictus dérangé. « N'as-tu pas remarqué son corps, Lucius ? Cette petite garce a bien grandi depuis le ministère, tu trouves pas ? J'me la ferais bien, moi, histoire de voir si elle garderait sa fierté avec les cuisses écartées. » Un rire gras avait ponctué sa phrase, accompagné de celui plus bruyant de Goyle senior. Merlin, qu'ils pouvaient être pénibles ! D'un geste vague de sa baguette, il les avait fait taire. Cependant, la convoitise de son collègue avait réveillé son instinct possessif. La Sang-de-Bourbe était sa prisonnière, la sienne parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lui avait confié. Le Mangemort connaissait les traitements compromettants auxquels ses semblables confrontaient les filles de son rang lorsqu'ils en étaient responsables. Ça n'avait jamais été son cas , les Malefoy ne se souillaient pas de sang impur. De plus, par Merlin, elle était assurément encore aussi pure et innocente qu'elle le paraissait! L'on pouvait le traiter de monstre à loisir, mais les vierges sales, apeurées, impures et sans défense ne constituaient pas un fantasme.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres fines. Il ferait sans doute mieux de cesser ses rêveries et d'agir. Sa décision était prise, de toute façon. De bout du morceau de bois magique, il déverrouilla et ouvrit la lourde porte qui gémit péniblement. Ses orbes tourmentées se posèrent sur les corps élancés des deux petites filles. L'une, celle qui lui causait tant de réflexion, était adossée au mur et l'autre, si jeune qu'on pouvait encore la qualifier de nourrisson, s'était positionnée entre les jambes de la première. Le spectacle était pitoyable, de son point de vue, mais leurs peaux pâles dans l'obscurité rehaussaient cet aura angélique qui les entourait déjà. Ornées d'un rictus mauvais, ses lèvres articulèrent une petite formule plus vicieuse que douloureuse. Les deux corps endormis furent parcourus d'un étrange courant électrique qui les fit se redresser tous les deux sur leurs jambes faibles. Elles s'écroulèrent cependant toutes deux rapides, leurs muscles et os douloureux.

- « Que c'est touchant. Je vous prierais de ne plus afficher cette tendresse répugnante en ma présence, désormais. »

Ses paroles lui valurent un intense regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire dénué de joie.

- « Je constate agréablement que vous êtes enfin décidée à clore votre bouche. Je vous félicite. A présent, vous allez vous lever et me suivre. Bien sûr, j'apprécierais que votre langue garde cette délectable inactivité. »

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, lorsque la lionne embrassa le sommet du crâne de sa cadette. Elle se leva ensuite et vint se planter, en boitillant courageusement, devant lui. La tête haute, les traits durs et les yeux haineux, elle en était presque impressionnante. La bousculant légèrement, il la fit trébucher dans le couloir. Il n'avait à craindre aucune fuite, elle était dans l'incapacité totale de courir. Refermant la cellule sur la petite terrifiée, il remonta le long couloir de son pas rapide, pressant la jeune femme qui claudiquait derrière lui.

- « Je n'ai pas toute la journée, stupide gamine, alors accélérez. »

- « Vous auriez peut-être du y songer avant de me blesser par simple cruauté, Malefoy. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle répondait à ses provocations, du moins pour la journée. Un sourire amusé apparût sur ses lèvres et, de sa baguette, il effectua un grand geste dans sa direction. Une entaille profonde coupa ses lèvres en diagonale, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle porta immédiatement sa main à sa bouche pour arrêter le sang, son regard meurtrier s'emplissant lentement de larmes traîtres.

- « Taisez-vous et obéissez. » Son ton était implacable. La compassion et le remord n'ayant jamais trouvé écho en lui.

Ils parvinrent, après quelques temps de marche difficile, à une pièce dans laquelle Lucius la poussa brutalement. Une table, en pierre pour ne pas dénoter avec la décoration répétitive, des instruments en tout genre ainsi que des sangles complétaient un décor qui ressemblait en tout point à sa cellule. Son analyse fut lente, son cerveau prit quelques longues secondes pour comprendre, mais ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir grands. Aucun son ne put cependant quitter ses lèvres, l'homme l'avait privée de parole. Qu'allait-elle encore subir ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour le mériter ?

Alors qu'elle était soulevée puis allongée sur une surface plane, froide, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un hurlement muet. Des sangles vinrent agripper solidement ses poignets et ses chevilles, réduisant à néant ses tentatives de rébellion. Calmement, le geôlier releva ses manches sur ses avant-bras, dévoilant le maudit tatouage qui contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau. Et, toujours muni de sa baguette, il releva son uniforme d'écolière de quelques centimètres. Même dans cette situation, il ne la toucherait pas. Il effleura ensuite, du bout de la tige de bois, l'intérieur de sa cuisse ferme. L'expression plus dure et insensible que jamais, il lui susurra.

- « Ils doivent savoir que tu seras intouchable désormais. Je serais ton unique maître, le seul qui pourra décider de ton sort une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'auras laissé à moi. Ils ne te toucheront pas. »

Des chiffres s'inscrivirent dans sa peau, indélébiles . Un deux, suivi d'un zéro . Vint le tour d'une lettre, juste à la suite : un L. Un « Sang-de-Bourbe » compléta même le tatouage écrit d'une élégante façon sous le nombre et la lettre. Un halo noir entoura un instant les écrits avant de s'évanouir lentement, les scellant dans sa peau pour l'éternité.

Ses forces, ses maigres forces l'avaient abandonnées et c'est telle une poupée de chiffon qu'elle laissa des bras passer sous sa nuque et sous ses genoux. Elle fut plaquée contre un torse ferme, légèrement ballottée alors que l'inconscience l'attirait à elle. Son esprit l'avait déserté, son cerveau l'avait anesthésié avec la douleur et tous ses membres. Elle ne ressentait plus que les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues en un long filet ininterrompu. Ses paupières tombèrent et l'obscurité l'envahit avant même qu'ils n'eurent atteint sa geôle où il la déposa pour repartir sans un regard.


	4. Calvaire d'une femme sans vie

**Alexe22** : Merci beaucoup de ta review. Oui, j'essaie de faire ressentir les émotions aux lecteurs parce que j'estime que c'est ce qui passionne dans un récit. C'est ce qui marche sur moi, en tout cas ^^'

**Espe29** : Je te remercie aussi de ta review et je te préviens : tes réponses sont dans ce chapitres. Enfin, en partie. J'approfondirais surement un peu plus plus tard :)

**Bob Razowski** : Tes compliments me motivent beaucoup, c'est adorable. J'espère que ce chapitre et les prochains te plairont autant. Merci encore !

**Ce chapitre contient un passage qui justifie assez le rated M, du moins pour les âmes les plus sensibles. Je préfères prévenir.**

_Et vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! _

* * *

Un grognement mécontent s'éleva du corps immobile que l'homme avait déposé quelques longues heures plus tôt. C'était le premier son que la jeune femme laissait échapper depuis son retour dans la cellule. La petite fille, sa compagne d'infortune, s'était même plusieurs fois assurée qu'elle continuait à respirer tant elle s'était montrée silencieuse. Elle n'avait que peu dormi pourtant, les différentes douleurs de son corps ne lui laissant qu'un court répit. Lorsque le sommeil l'avait déserté, elle s'était retrouvée dans une sorte de léthargie, d'état comateux. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement mais elle entendait, elle ressentait. Enfin, il n'y avait pas grand chose à entendre mais ça la rassurait dans un sens. C'était mieux que d'être enfermé dans un corps sans vie duquel il était possible de faire ce qu'on voulait. Elle dut reconnaître que le courage et la discrétion de l'enfant étaient impressionnants. Lysandra ne l'appelait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne la secouait pas. Elle se contentait de s'enquérir de son état de temps à autres. Un véritable petit ange.

Sa migraine l'avait prise après ce qui lui avait semblé être de longs jours, bien que les heures soient une mesure du temps plus raisonnable. C'était comme avoir tout un stade de Quidditch hurlant et frappant des pieds ajouté à un marteau-piqueur moldu sous le crâne. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas assez mal pour qu'on lui accordât la moindre petite parcelle de bien-être. Merlin que le monde était cruel ! Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter un traitement comme celui-là, sauf peut-être d'être « mal-née » aux yeux d'une population de monstres sanguinaires.

Ses pauvres membres déjà ankylosés, courbaturés et meurtris se tendirent violemment quand elle perçut le bruit caractéristique de la porte. Était-ce lui ? Revenait-il ? Si c'était le cas, la vue le dégoûterait tellement qu'elle ne tarderait pas à recevoir une bonne grosse décharge. Elle supposait qu'aucun moment de faiblesse ne lui serrait pardonné ici, il le lui avait prouvé la dernière fois et ne se priverait pas pour un petit rappel bien senti. Sa jupe était remontée haut, dévoilant des cuisses à la peau d'albâtre où étaient désormais inscrits ses références de captive. L'écriture soignée de son maître était signée, revendiquée. Il était probablement très fier de l'avoir marquée comme du bétail, de l'avoir traité comme rien de plus qu'un objet auquel on appose la marque du créateur. Sa chemise dévoilait elle-aussi plus qu'elle ne le devait, déchirée en grande partie. Une vision sur laquelle il ne pourrait s'empêcher de ricaner. Elle était pitoyable, elle le savait. Mais ce ne fut qu'un bruit discret qui précéda le second grincement de la porte. Pas une parole n'était venue troubler le silence qui emplissait la pièce. L'intrus était reparti dans la même minute qu'il était entré. Un grand soupir teinté de soulagement quitta sa bouche, délivré de sa poitrine où elle l'avait gardé bloqué.

Prise de la curiosité surdimensionnée qui l'avait caractérisée durant toutes ses années d'études, la lionne ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que l'inconnu avait ramené et posé. Elle entendit un mouvement précipité, celui de la petite fille. Visiblement, ce n'était pas dangereux ni une quelconque tentative de torture morale. Avec précaution, pour ne se faire mal nul part dans l'opération, elle pivota. Elle émit tout de même un petit sifflement de douleur, qui fut vite oublié cependant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, ses lèvres se séparèrent béatement et ses traits se figèrent sous la surprise. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un plateau en acier posé à même le sol et remplit de choses auxquelles elle ne pensait plus avoir droit. Deux bons morceaux de pain et deux bols de soupes chaudes. C'était évident qu'ils auraient eu à manger, s'ils désiraient les garder toutes deux en vie en tout cas, mais elle les avait pensé moins généreux. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se rapprocha, se traînant sur le sol, jusqu'à la nourriture. Voilà qui allait la réchauffer et lui donner suffisamment de force pour se remettre de quelques unes de ses blessures. La jeune femme entoura longuement ses mains autour du bol, désireuse d'insuffler un peu de chaleur dans son pauvre corps engourdi par le froid. Elle y parvint, récoltant par la même occasion des paumes brûlées et rougies. Une fois le liquide à bonne température, elle l'avala à longues gorgées. Elle n'avait pas eu de quoi se nourrir depuis longtemps et si c'était son seul repas avant plusieurs jours, elle n'allait pas en laisser une miette. La gamine semblait du même avis, quand bien même elles n'en parlaient pas. C'est assise dans un coin qu'elle termina son bout de pain, observant d'un œil bienveillant la fillette.

- **« Lys' … ? Es-ce que tu vas bien, toi ? »** _Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible_.

- **« Oui, bien sûr que ça va. Tu crois que c'est l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui nous a donné ça ? »**

Elle désigna le plateau vide et Hermione haussa les épaules.

**« Je pense qu'on ne peut être sûres de rien, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup de sa part mais plus encore de celle des autres alors je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.** **»**

A peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase que, pour la seconde fois de la journée, l'entrée de la geôle fut déverrouillée. Entra une vieille femme au dos légèrement courbé et à l'air revêche qui, sans un mot, pointa son doigt crochu sur la petite blonde. La plus vieille des deux attrapa la main de sa cadette et y exerça une légère pression encourageante. Une dame de cet âge ne pouvait pas lui faire grand mal, elle se montrerait sûrement juste un peu sévère et brusque. Rien de bien méchant. Elle l'espérait en tout cas, parce qu'elle ne pourrait rien pour sa jeune amie dans le cas contraire . Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres mais il lui demandait tellement d'efforts que lorsqu'elle fut de dos, elle l'abandonna immédiatement. Un grand sentiment de solitude l'envahit alors qu'une poignée de minutes s'étaient tout juste écoulées. C'était différent d'être entre ces quatre murs froids et impassibles, seule. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, lâchant un cri de souffrance au craquement inquiétant qu'émit sa rotule déjà amochée. Elle adopta une position fœtale aussi confortable qu'elle le pouvait, conservant autant de chaleur qu'elle le pouvait en s'entourant de ses propres bras. Il lui paraissait être une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas étendue sur un lit fait d'un sommier, d'un matelas et de couvertures douillettes. Entre sa cavale pendant la chasse aux horcruxes et le sol glacial qu'elle avait à présent, ça faisait bien un bout de temps. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sombrer pour autant, la fatigue sortant toujours du combat qu'elle se bornait à vouloir lui livrer. C'était le cas, en cet instant. Son souffle s'était fait plus lourd, ses paupières étaient tombées et sa tête avait basculée en avant pour reposer sur ses avant-bras croisés. Elle n'était qu'une petite boule vivante, une boule de tissus qui respirait lourdement.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle fut retrouvée par l'un des sorciers marqués par les ténèbres. Elle ne le comprit pas immédiatement, sursautant en sentant des doigts se refermer avec une violence inouïe sur son bras et la tirer sur ses jambes. Son cerveau n'analysa pas la situation tout de suite, monopolisé par l'agonie de son genoux. Son dos rencontra durement la surface plane du mur et sa poitrine fut rapidement comprimée par un torse plus massif que celui de l'homme blond. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la panique lui noua l'estomac. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, les larmes roulant déjà sur ses joues à cause du calvaire de sa plus grosse blessure. Elle s'époumona inutilement, s'irritant la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'une baguette ne lui soit enfoncée dans les côtes et lui retire de don de la parole. Elle criait sans que ça ne lui soit très utile , puisque sa bouche s'ouvrit sans laisser passer de sons. Elle tenta de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris du combat en corps à corps, mais ses forces étaient trop maigres. La désespoir prenait possession de son cœur. Elle arrêtait de se tortiller, de donner des coups vains et s'avouait vaincu. Peut-être que c'était ce qui l'excitait, peut-être que si elle ne se défendait pas il allait s'arrêter. Mais il n'en fait rien. Elle le sentit arracher le reste de sa chemise pour dévoiler son sous-vêtement de sage jeune fille et la honte la força à fermer les yeux. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec si peu de tissu, mis à part ses parents. Un son guttural échappa à son agresseur, une sorte de grognement animal. Elle ne savait même qui il était, elle n'avait aucun idée du porc qui faisait courir ses doigts sales sur sa peau. Elle ne sentait que ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses hanches à l'en faire faire souffrir, ainsi que le renflement de son entre-jambe contre sa cuisse. Elle en devenait nauséeuse. Avec un peu de chance, elle dégobillerait avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance d'aller au bout des choses et elle se sauverait. Sauf que son corps ne trouvait pas l'idée de vomir séduisante, même si c'était une bonne chose pour sa santé mentale.

Sa détresse augmenta d'un cran, si c'était encore possible, quand sa jupe fut remontée sur son ventre et que ses jambes furent décollées du sol de force. Elle était coincée, à quelques centimètres du sol, entre le corps de l'homme et le mur. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas, c'était certain. Elle connaissait son sort, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'articuler des tas de suppliques silencieuses. La pensée qu'un être dénué de cœur et de compassion ne pouvait exister, elle sanglota plus vivement. Ça allait forcément finir par le toucher, du moins elle l'espérait. Mais, encore une fois, ses espoirs étaient vains. Il continuait d'explorer son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir. L'horrible bouche s'était posée sur son cou alors qu'elle sentait une main quitter sa cuisse. Un inquiétant cliquetis lui parvint et réveilla, comme par magie, ses instincts de conservation. Plus féroce que jamais, elle griffa, gifla et mordit toute parcelle du peau qui passa à sa portée. Elle lui infligea toute la douleur qu'elle était en mesure de lui faire ressentir. Elle le blessa autant qu'elle le put, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la frappe et que sa tête rebondisse contre le mur. Toute pensée cohérente quitta dès lors son esprit. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps que le sorcier ne se gênait pas de peloter, sans vie et sans réaction. C'était un peu comme être nécrophile mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter.

Ils glissèrent ensembles sur le sol de la cellule. Il l'allongea sans mal, puisqu'elle n'esquissait pas l'ébauche d'un petit geste, et la recouvrit de son corps. Il la déposséda de son soutien-gorge, mordillant la pointe de l'un de ses monts de Venus avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle en aurait hurlé si ses cordes vocales le lui avaient permis. Une goûte de sang perla, bientôt récupérée par une langue qui se voulait taquine mais qui n'était que répugnante. L'organe charnu se déplaça et atteignit le bas du ventre de l'étudiante qui avait définitivement abandonné le combat. Là, tout contact fut rompu. Un laps de temps qui lui parut pourtant trop court fila jusqu'au moment où, plus acharné encore que précédemment, la brute tritura le haut de sa cuisse. Son tatouage. Que lui avait dit Malefoy ? Qu'il ne partageait pas et qu'ils sauraient tous qu'elle n'avait qu'un maître. Si cela pouvait signifier que les horribles traitements de ce genre lui seraient évités à l'avenir, il n'avait qu'à lui fournir de quoi et elle signait dans l'instant. Un grand claquement retentit dans toute la petite pièce, assourdissant. Le dos de la main du monstre fouetté sa joue.

- **« Ouvre les yeux, petite putain. »** _Il la frappa une nouvelle fois, plus fort. _**« Il t'a baisé, hein ? Il t'a prise et tu lui appartiens, maintenant ? Tu l'as laissé te marquer comme sienne. Il va avoir besoin de toi maintenant que sa femme n'est plus, il va avoir besoin que tu le satisfasse. Mais tu sais pourquoi es-ce qu'elle n'est plus, petite garce ? »** _Un autre coup vient ponctuer sa question qui n'attend aucune réponse. Soudain, ses doigts passent dans le fouillis de ses mèches et les agrippent sans pour autant qu'elle ne daigne ouvrir les yeux._ **« Parce que son fils en a baisé une, de sous-merde telle que toi. Lui a été sauvé par sa mère. Elle s'est sacrifié par lui alors qu'il était déjà à moitié-mort. L'honneur des Malefoy bafoué par une petite salope. La même espèce que toi. Alors j'espère que vous profitez de vos parties de jambes en l'air, parce qu'il risque ... »**

Le poids qui pesait sur elle disparût soudainement.

- **« Qu'est-ce que je risque, Dolohov ? »**

C'était la première, et probablement la seule fois , qu'elle éprouvait la plus grande joie à la présence de son actuel sauveur. Le visage fermé, la voix à la menace clairement perceptible sous le ton doucereux. Sa prestance naturelle et son charisme lui donnaient quelque chose de dangereux et d'imposant. Il forçait presque le respect, ce qui semblait avoir un impact sur le brun qui s'était écrasé contre le mur opposé.

- **« Allons, parle. Tu avais la langue bien pendue, il y a quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Que tu rapportes ce que tu as vu au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »** _Un léger rire sans joie fit tressauter sa poitrine._ **«J'ai marqué ma propriété comme mienne parce que mon maître m'a offert la Sang-de-Bourbe. Je l'ai marquée pour que des traîtres à leurs sangs ne viennent pas toucher à ce qui ne leur appartient pas. Or, c'est toi que je retrouves entrain de te compromettre avec elle. Même si, mais ce n'est là que mon humble avis, elle ne semblait pas bien réactive aux activités. Tu sais, puisque c'est toi-même qui en parle, ce qu'Il réserve aux amourachés de Sang-Impurs ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais je ne couvrirais pas plus longtemps. Tu as révélé les informations qu'il ne fallait pas et sur la mauvaise personne, en plus de cela. N'est-ce pas dommage ? Maintenant, disparaît.»**

Du bout de sa baguette, le grand blond lui désigna le sortie. Seulement, sa réaction dut lui paraître trop longue et son pieds rencontra son visage en un craquement morbide. Une marre de sang ne tarda pas à s'échapper de son nez et sa pommette serait sûrement ornée d'une énorme ecchymose d'ici quelques jours. Une fureur immense brûlait dans les yeux de son collègue qui ne tenta cependant pas de répliquer. Il était dans son tord, il en était conscient. C'était une humiliation pure et complète, qu'il lui revaudrait à l'occasion. Rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui restait encore, il se releva et lança un dernier regard haineux aux deux derniers occupants de la pièce en sortant.

- **« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »**

Sa question l'étonna. Ses pupilles n'étaient pas tournées vers elle mais encore sur la porte grande ouverte, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante. Son corps était grandement dénudé puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que sa jupe et son sous-vêtement qu'elle s'activa de raccrocher pour couvrir sa poitrine, et elle était suffisamment honteuse d'avoir été offerte à la vue d'une immondice telle que Dolohov.

**« Répond-moi, idiote. »**

Ses orbes orageuses la transpercèrent désagréablement alors qu'il se tournait complètement dans sa direction. C'était terriblement troublant, gênant et désagréable d'être dévêtue devant un homme qu'elle avait appris à haïr tout au long de ses années d'études. Un homme qui venait pourtant de la tirer des griffes d'un autre pire encore. Enfin, c'était qu'il y trouvait un intérêt. La sauvegarde de son honneur de mâle, peut-être. Ses sourcils pâles se froncèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à la libérer du sortilège qui l'empêchait de répondre.

**« Ma che-chemise … Il a … Il a déchiré ma chemise et … Et il a essayé … Mais v-vous êtes … Enfin, il a vu le tatouage et v-vous êtes arrivé. »** _Résuma-t-elle en un souffle, si bas qu'il avait du s'approcher pour entendre correctement._

Pensif, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Soudain, il pointa sa baguette sur son genoux et elle se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur. Un cri les assourdit avant que les pleurs qu'elle avait réussit à tarir ne reprennent de plus belle.

**« Maintenant que tu peux te déplacer correctement, tu vas me suivre sans dire un mot. »**

Les yeux trempés, les bras serrés autour de son corps et l'air misérable, elle secoua la tête. Son geste causa un mélange d'incompréhension et d'agacement chez son supérieur hiérarchique.

**« J-Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas sortir à demi-nue. »**

Un soupir à fendre l'âme, aux résonances théâtrales, provint du fier Sang-Pure qui défit sa cape pour la lui jeter sans douceur. Ce à quoi elle ne redit rien, bien heureuse qu'il ne la traîne pas derrière lui sans prendre gare à ses réticences. La lionne s'entoura du tissu opaque avec délice, se réchauffant par la même occasion, et fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Il tourna alors les talons et s'avança dans le même couloir que la veille.

Cette fois, ils parcoururent plus de chemin. Ils ne croisèrent personne mais ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec des marches faites de marbres alors qu'ils semblaient arrivés à la fin des cachots. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois pour le questionner, se pliant à ses désirs. Elle avait suffisamment résisté et souffert pour aujourd'hui, elle pouvait bien être silencieuse assez longtemps pour qu'on la laisse en paix. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient débouchés et elle s'en fichait pas mal. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas pire que ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Pas de son point de vue en tout cas. Et elle ne s'était pas trompés, parce que c'était même plus que ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé espérer.

Ils stoppèrent leur bout de chemin devant une porte ordinaire, blanche, qui s'ouvrit sur une immense salle d'eau constituée de carrelages ivoires et émeraudes, d'une grande baignoire incrustée dans le sol luxueux, d'une coiffeuse avec un miroir surdimensionné, de nombreux produits de beautés. Un paradis après tout ce temps.

- **« Un elfe déposera de nouveau vêtement, je ne compte pas t'avoir à moitié nue sous les yeux à chaque fois que je viendrais te chercher. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle et ce même elfe répondra. Il te reconduira à ta cellule une fois que tu auras terminé . »**

Aucune formule de politesse, aucune chaleur. Le strict minimum. Ses yeux parcoururent tout de même l'ensemble de ses courbes avant de disparaître derrière le panneau de bois solide qu'il avait refermé à clé. Elle n'avait donc pas le droit de sortir si l'elfe n'était pas avec elle pour l'escorter. Bien, c'était de bonne guerre.

Ses préparations ne furent pas bien longues. Elle laissa la cape imprégnée d'un étrange parfum sur le dossier d'une chaise, déposer sa jupe et ses sous-vêtements sur l'assise et plongea dans l'eau bouillante qu'elle avait fait coulé dans le bassin. Un soupir d'aise lui avait échappé. Ses muscles se détendaient, sa peau profitait de la chaleur et de l'eau propre. Les impuretés glissaient de ses cheveux, de son corps. C'était délicieux de pouvoir se laver et retrouver une hygiène convenable. Elle aurait tant aimé que la petite soit avec elle, mais c'était tant mieux que l'une des deux puisse au moins en profiter. Une fois que ses cheveux eurent été lavés par deux fois, et ses membres frottés avec tellement d'ardeur que sa peau était devenue rouge, elle s'extirpa de l'eau. Elle s'enroula dans une énorme serviette et noua ses cheveux avec les moyens du bord : soit une mèche de ses propres cheveux en guise d'élastique. C'est une tresse qui reposa ensuite sur son épaule.

-** « Hum … S'il vous plaît ? »**

Un « Plop » précéda l'apparition d'un petit être aux yeux globuleux et aux petits bras encombrés de ce qui faisait offices de nouveaux vêtements. Il disparût aussitôt qu'elle les eut prit, probablement pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité. Elle observa alors les bouts de tissus qu'on lui avait ramenés.

Une vieille robe verte aux manches longue, des collants opaques, des dessous et des ballerines fourrées. Elle enfila le tout sans rechigner ni même prendre la peine de se regarder. Par curiosité, elle tenta un regard aux tiroirs qui, à son étonnement, s'ouvrirent sans opposer de résistance. Un détail attira son attention, plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal. Un petit objet constitué de trois lames. Un rasoir, moldu visiblement. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle ne se creusa pas la tête pour découvrir qui pouvait bien abriter ce genre d'objet défendu dans ce manoir. Elle n'était concentrée que sur la possibilité qu'il offrait. Elle allait pouvoir mettre fin à ça, à toute cette histoire. Plus qu'une petite once de douleur avant le repos éternel, avant de retrouver ses amis là-haut. C'est cette unique pensée qui justifia son action. Elle trancha dans la chaire, coupant la surface fine de sa peau jusqu'à entailler durement les veines. Voilà. Plus que quelques minutes et ce serait terminé. Quoique … N'était-ce pas la porte qu'elle avait vu s'ouvrir avant de tomber dans une obscurité où elle espérait percevoir cette lumière dont tout le monde parlait.


	5. Sauvetages, sensations et émotions

_Un petit chapitre, j'en suis désolée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, j'ai voulu développer un peu le côté humain de Lucius et la relation étrange qui commence à s'installer entre Hermione et lui._ Du coup : moins d'action mais ça arrivera dans les chapitres d'après :)

**Hlose :** Merci beaucoup, ça me flatte vraiment ! Pleins de bisous !

**Aurelie Malefoy :** Je te remercie vraiment de ta review. En espérant que le chapitre te plaise, pleins bisous !

**Bob Razowski :** Tu avais parfaitement raison pour Lucius, et je comptais monter un petit truc avec l'elfe. Tu verras, mais je suis sûre que ça te plaira du coup ^^' ! Merci d'être une lectrice régulière, tu as été la première et ton soutien est précieux. En plus, c'est grâce aux reviews que j'écris mieux, ça me donne plus envie quand je vois qu'on apprécie mon travail. Ca doit te faire la même chose, j'imagine :3  
Pleins de bisous à toi aussi !

**Espe29** : Voilà la réponse à ta question ! Je suis ravie de te savoir une lectrice régulière, c'est ce qui me motive à continuer. Merci, merci ! Pleins de bisouuus !

* * *

Le corps et l'indomptable crinière tombaient dans le plus théâtrale des ralentis. La vie coulait hors des veines ouvertes, hors de son corps frêle et se répandait sur le sol de marbre pour ne laisser derrière elle qu'une inerte enveloppe corporelle. Ce n'était qu'un silence durant lequel son âme lui échappait, s'envolait avant qu'elle ne s'écroule pour de bon. Ce qui ne tarda pas en un bruit sourd qui précéda le cri catastrophé et suraiguë d'une jolie blonde. Ses paupières étaient closes, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus qu'en faibles inspirations suffocantes et les sons s'atténuaient doucement pour ne devenir qu'un doux bourdonnement à ses oreilles. C'était paisible, finalement. Elle n'avait pas aussi mal qu'elle l'avait cru. Ce n'était que des picotements désagréables, c'était tout ce qui avait découlé de sa plaie après la première vague de douleur. Seuls son cœur et ses poumons jugèrent bons de se réveiller alors que ses muscles et ses autres organes s'abandonnaient au repos éternel avec plaisir. L'un se serrait et l'autre brûlait, se consommait tant qu'elle ne parvenait plus à prendre la moindre petite goulée d'air. Merlin, c'était quand même pas tout tranquille. D'ailleurs, où était-elle cette lumière débile ? Où étaient les bras grands ouverts et les visages rayonnants de ses amis ? Ce n'était que de l'obscurité, rien de plus. Pas de porte sur le paradis, pas d'issue lumineuse au possible. Ce n'était que les ténèbres, celles-là même qu'elle s'était empressée de fuir à la première occasion.

De petits pas précipités claquèrent sur le sol et troublèrent le silence qui avait accompagné la chute puis suivit le choc entre le marbre et le corps de la sorcière. Des appels, des hurlements enfantins où pointaient des sanglots renforçaient le dramatique de la scène. C'en était poignant, déchirant, bien que la lionne n'en percevait rien. La Mort l'avait déjà entourée d'une bulle de noirceur et de souffrance qu'elle faisait tranquillement léviter vers elle. Vinrent d'autres pas, plus lourd et bruyants mais tout aussi pressés. Deux têtes blondes se penchèrent alors sur le corps livide, immobile et sanglant de la mourante. Deux paires d'yeux d'un même bleu perle habités de terreur, d'horreur, observaient le visage inexpressif encadré de boucles brunes. Des larmes s'invitaient dans l'une d'elle, aussi, et inondaient des joues de porcelaine. Deux paires de mains se posèrent sur la peau blanchâtre de l'étudiante. Certaines empoignèrent ses vêtements et sa chaire, comme si elle n'était qu'endormie et qu'il fallait la réveiller d'urgence. Et d'autres se refermèrent sur les trois plaies, retenant le flot d'hémoglobine. C'étaient des mains d'hommes, des mains dont la poigne témoignait de sa rage, son envie de stopper le déclin de cette minable Sang-de-Bourbe. Il s'en tâchait même les doigts, de ce sang impur ! Ses doigts rougis serrèrent son précieux morceau de bois, qu'il pointa en direction du poignet déchiqueté. Lentement, au rythme des incantations murmurées, le liquide qui perlait prit le chemin inverse et vint reprendre sa place dans les veines. Ces dernières se soudèrent, à l'instar de la peau qui ne forma plus que trois balafres blanchâtres que le fier aristocrate vint frôler de ses lèvres. Merlin, qu'il espérait que ce ne fut pas trop tard !

Comme la veille, ses bras passèrent sous le cou et les genoux de la captive et la ramenèrent contre son torse. Elle était glacée, il le sentait même à travers sa robe au tissu pourtant épais. Il fallait qu'il l'amène là-haut, qu'il lui administre les potions de soins nécessaires à son rétablissement et ce, au plus vite. C'était impensable, hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne, elle qui n'était rien. Rien de plus qu'une petite parcelle de lumière dans son univers de ténèbres. Une petite lueur dont il était incapable de se priver de son propre chef. Soit déjà beaucoup, si l'on y réfléchissait bien.

Le bas de sa cape fut agrippé juste à temps par la gamine alors que, en dépit des risques, l'homme transplanait. La sensation désagréable qui l'envahissait toujours créa la même expression grimaçante sur les deux visages pâles, mais elle fut de courte durée. Une fois leur quatre pieds de nouveau posés sur un sol ferme et immobile, l'un reprit son masque d'impassibilité et l'autre vira au vert. Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la petite fille malade, Lucius déposa son fardeau sur les draps soyeux de l'immense lit aux tentures émeraudes. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de son confort, remontant à peine une légère couverture sur son corps pour lui permettre de retrouver un peu de chaleur, et s'éclipsa presque aussitôt en quête de remèdes à la situation. L'homme ouvrit le tiroir d'un meuble bas, une table de nuit semblait-il, et fouilla dans le nombre impressionnant de fioles. Il en piocha deux, l'étiquette de la première indiquant « Régénération Sanguine » et celle de la seconde « Sommeil Sans Rêves ». Elles lui étaient toujours bien utiles, surtout après quelques réunions mouvementées en présence de son maître. Il déboucha le petit flacon de liquide rougeâtre, le plaça au bord des lèvres entrouvertes de sa prisonnière et, se penchant au-dessus d'elle, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. D'une voix caressante, d'une douceur extrême, il lui murmura :

- **« Bois, bois, inconsciente. Accroches-toi à la vie, à l'espoir. Où est-elle cette fichue fierté des Gryffondor , ce courage que vous revendiquez ? Montres-moi, bas-toi. Tiens-moi tête, relève-toi et dresse-toi en travers de mon chemin. Sers-toi de ton admirable intelligence et vois comme tu en abandonnes derrière toi. »**

Ses longues mèches tombaient en rideau autour d'eux, les coupant d'un monde qui les aurait jugé pour tant de proximité scandaleuse. Elles les entouraient comme pour préserver le secret de ces paroles interdites, de ces demi-révélations à la portée plus large qu'ils ne l'imaginaient eux-même. La dernière goûte tomba sur sa langue de la demoiselle qui remua imperceptiblement, lâchant un faible gémissement de douleur dans une expiration.

- **« Il va te falloir toutes tes forces, étonnante créature, pour faire face à toute l'étendue de ma fureur. Tu regretteras ton geste en temps et en heures, je te le promet. Tu comprendras vite qu'il t'est impossible de me fuir de cette façon, d'abandonner. »** _Pas de « m 'abandonner », alors que c'étaient les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres._** « Je vais te permettre de dormir durant quelques heures, mais c'est le seul répits que je t'accorderais. Tu n'obtiendras aucune pitié, tu ne la mériterais pas. »**

Dans un geste d'une douceur plus que surprenant, il vint lui administrer le fluide bleuté d'une façon similaire à la première potion. Elle l'avala plus par réflexe que par réelle intention, à peine consciente. Les paroles qu'il prononçaient étaient inconsciemment inscrites dans un coin de son cerveau, mais elle n'en comprenait pas le sens dans l'immédiat. Elle nageait encore dans une brume épaisse et sombre, hésitante entre la vie et la mort, appréciant cette inconscience mine de rien. Peut-être lorsqu'elle se réveillera, lui crachera-t-elle à la figure qu'il n'était que plus monstrueux encore de l'avoir laissée vivre dans ces conditions mais elle n'en avait pas encore la force. C'était à peine si elle parvenait à remuer la moindre partie de son corps, ne serais-ce que ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir les paupières, de retrouver la vue pour observer cet homme dont elle ne comprenait ni le geste, ni la logique, ce fut des bruits de pas qui se firent entendre, puis celui de la porte. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour surprendre une émotion sur son visage, peu importe laquelle ce fusse. C'était tellement troublant de l'avoir sentit près d'elle, de l'avoir entendu lui murmurer des tas de choses bien trop vite et de ne pas avoir pu comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il l'avait sauvé, quels sentiments l'habitaient, ce que ses traits et ses orbes auraient été en mesure de lui apprendre. Elle n'avait pas passé énormément de temps à son contact, mais cela avait été suffisant. Il était exactement comme son fils, ce qu'il refuserait d'admettre même sous la torture.

Ses yeux, ses magnifiques pupilles orageuses étaient la clé de son âme. Elles reflétaient un tel éventail de sentiment qu'elles en étaient presque en contraste avec son expression hermétique. Elle avait appris à observer durant ces heures où ils étaient tant dans la même cellule. Elle avait observé toutes les parties du visage, pour trouver que celle-ci était probablement celle qui pouvait donner le plus de renseignements. Ainsi, elle avait décelé cette folie dans les yeux de Bellatrix. Elle avait perçut le plaisir malsain et sadique dans ceux, porcins, de Dolohov , ainsi que l'étincelle de perversité effrayante dans ceux de Rosier. Alors même qu'elle ne les avait croisés que quelques petits instants. C'était une faculté qu'elle s'étonnait de ne découvrir qu'en ces temps troublés, en ces lieux. Elle ne s'y était jamais intéressé, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de lire en ceux qu'elle côtoyait. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle en était capable et était bien décidé d'en jouer. C'était un bel avantage que de connaître les ressentis de l'autre, en espérant que les siens ne soient pas aussi visibles, autrement ils seraient deux à jouer au même jeu.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque le matelas s'enfonça de nouveau à côté d'elle. Privée de la vue et de la parole, elle n'était plus bonne à rien si c'était le cinglé aux tendances violatrices qui revenait terminer ce qui avait été interrompu. Cependant elle constata, même avec ses facultés mentales considérablement plus lentes et endormies, que la poids était trop léger pour que ce fut le cas. Ce qui la soulagea à peine. En effet, au moment même où le soulagement s'écoulait en elle et détendait ses muscles crispés, un petit corps s'écrasa contre le sien et les bras de Morphée se refermèrent brutalement autour d'elle. La potion était efficace, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Elle allait avoir la plus longue et confortable nuit qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de passer de toute sa captivité. Les couvertures la réchauffaient et le sang refluait si bien que sa peau reprenait une couleur palote mais plus acceptable tout de même. Quelques unes de ses blessures guériraient, avec un peu de chance.

Là, toutes deux étendues dans une couche luxueuse au possible, pâles et innocentes, elles offraient le même tableau que le premier soir alors qu'elles étaient pelotonnées dans un coin de leur geôle. Elles étaient deux petites lueurs dans un monde de ténèbres, dans un univers où la mort était préférable à la vie. Un dernier petit espoir d'humanité dans une civilisation de noirceur. C'est ainsi que la petite créature qui, après quelques longues heures, poussa timidement la porte et contempla le spectacle de ses grands yeux larmoyants. Son cœur était même douloureux sachant qu'elle était chargée de déranger cette superbe image qu'elles formaient.

- **« Que Merlin vienne en aide aux demoiselles. »** _Marmonna-t-elle en avançant d'un pas chancelant jusqu'au grand lit._

Elle se posa tout à côté des deux petites et claqua des doigts. Doucement, les couvertures glissèrent sur les deux corps sommeillants et les tentures du baldaquin s'ouvrirent. Elles laissèrent entrer quelques chauds rayons, d'une rareté absolue pour les jeunes filles qui avaient été enfermées dans pièce dénuée d'autant de luminosité. La plus jeune battit des paupières, s'étira et lança un immense sourire à l'elfe. C'était le plus doux réveil qu'on leur avait accordé ici-bas, elle la remerciait pour ça. Puisque ces gestes n'avaient pas été aussi fructueux sur l'amie de Potter, elle se résigna à passer une main sur sa joue avec tendresse afin de la tirer de sa profonde inertie. Elles allaient avoir à affronter d'autres difficultés aujourd'hui, mais une petite aide se présentait probablement en la personne de l'être asservi.


	6. Le bonheur est toujours de courte durée

Ce n'est toujours pas un chapitre au cœur de l'action, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis/impressions ! :D

**Hlose :** Oui, je connais et ça me fait plaisir que tu me juges d'un aussi bon niveau. Cette fiction est vrai géniale, c'est un honneur. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas dans les chapitres à venir ! Pleins de bisous !

**Elwing Nennvial :** Je suis ravie d'accueillir une nouvelle lectrice, c'est super ! Je m'applique pour que vous puissiez visualiser aussi clairement que moi l'action, les lieux ... Alors je suis ravie que ça vous plaise et devoir que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. En espérant que les prochains chapitres te plaisent autant. Pleins de bisouuus !

**Sealion Razowski Joker :** Coucou ! Voilà, il est là ! Mais il faudra encore attendre un peu pour la véritable action, le prochain chapitre entre autre. On commencera les choses sérieuses là :3 Je pensais bien que ces phrases plairaient, ce sont également mes préférées. Les plus réussies, je pense. Ah et j'ai trouvé un petit prénom sympathique à l'elfe, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Tu verras ! :D Trois de tes amies ? Han, c'est génial ! Merci beaucoup, t'es adorable !Pleins de bisous !

**Espe29 :** Il s'humanise, le petit Lucius, mais il n'est pas prêt à l'avouer :p  
Pleins de bisous à toi aussi !

* * *

Les chauds rayons coloraient l'intérieur de ses paupières d'un orangé lumineux, si bien qu'elles ne tardèrent pas à se soulever péniblement. De petits doigts précipitaient son réveil, passant et repassant sur ses pommettes à présent saillantes en un geste d'une douceur très appréciée. Ses lèvres abîmées d'une petite cicatrice restèrent closes, mais ses jolies billes brunes observèrent les deux visages tournés vers elle. Celui de la fillette lui était commun, mais elle le détailla aussi longtemps que celui du petit être. Elle s'était attendue à ne plus voir ces deux grands océans bleus, à ne plus pouvoir compter les tâches brunies qui décoraient cette peau laiteuse. Elle l'aurait probablement amèrement regretté, de là-haut, parce qu'elle aurait été en sécurité et pas elle, qu'elle se devait pourtant de protéger. Elle aurait eu le cœur serré de la savoir encore emprisonnée, même avec un homme qui n'en aurait pas profité. Cette petite méritait la liberté et, coûte que coûte, elle la lui offrirait.

Alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore osé, la demoiselle bougea ses membres maltraités. La sensation de tiraillement la fit grimacer mais aucune douleur ne jugea bon de se manifester, ce qui eut le mérite de l'étonner. Le prix n'était pas bien élevé, pas autant qu'elle l'eut cru, alors qu'elle réchappait d'une mort précipité. Elle avait fait un pied-de-nez, même involontaire, à la faucheuse qui, vengeresse, aurait du le lui faire regretter. Mais sûrement comptait-elle sur son tortionnaire qui s'en chargerait pour elle sans la moindre pitié. Ses paroles étaient encore fraîches dans son esprit ensommeillé, elle s'attendait donc à de dures représailles dans la journée. Elle n'avait pas hâte, certes, mais loin d'elle l'idée d'y couper. Elle s'était trop de fois défilée déjà, laissée submerger par la peur et les atrocités. Il était temps qu'elle se relève et qu'elle démontre l'étendue des qualités de sa fratrie Gryfondorienne.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, son dos glissant le long de la tête de lit en bois sombre et sculpté, elle esquissa un sourire factice.

- **« Bonjour. »** Croassa-t-elle d'une voix durement enrouée.

Sa gorge était encore irritée, le manque d'air ayant du lui déplaire.

- **« Madame. »** La créature à la peau plissée et aux grandes oreilles s'inclina bas. **« Astya est à votre service, désignée par son bon maître, madame. »**

- **« J'aimerais que tu me tutoies, Astya, s'il te plait. »**

Les grands yeux de la vieille elfe s'écarquillèrent aux paroles de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Dans cette maison, personne n'avait jamais eu un tel comportement. La tendresse qu'elle entendait dans sa voix était nouvelle pour elle, de même que la demande énoncée. Les serviteurs dans son genre n'étaient pas traités avec le même respect que celui qu'on accordait aux sorciers. Mais ce qui l'interpellait surtout, c'était ces trois petits mots qui terminaient sa phrase. « S'il te plait ». Ils n'avaient certainement jamais été prononcés à son égard ou celui de n'importe quel autre elfe de la maisonnée. C'était presque une légende à leurs yeux.

Sa tête, qui paraissait étrangement trop grande pour son petit corps, balança d'avant en arrière et ses mains triturèrent le bas de son vieux tablier. Elle ne pouvait qu'exprimer son accord, incapable de refuser ni même de répliquer.

- **« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Astya va apporter quelque chose aux demoiselles, bien sûr. Les demoiselles peuvent se rafraîchir, le maître a dit à Astya que les tenues pour les demoiselles étaient dans l'armoire. Les demoiselles doivent s'habiller. »**

- **« Astya ? Es-ce qu'on pourrait aller dehors, après ça ? » **

C'était la voix fluette de la cadette qui était intervenue du bout de la pièce. Penchée à l'unique grande fenêtre de la chambre, elle rayonnait en observant le parc ensoleillé que le verre translucide laissait voir. Elles n'avaient pas quitté le bâtiment depuis des lustres, alors elle était surexcité à l'idée d'une toute petite ballade. Elle ne pensait même pas à aller bien loin, juste à sentir l'air frai fouetter son visage, s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et aux chatouillis de ses petits pieds s'enfouissant dans les touffes d'herbes humides.

Embêtée, la petite domestique se balança d'un pied à un autre en dodelinant de la tête.

- **« Astya ne sait pas, son maître ne lui a rien dit. Mais … Mais il ne lui a pas dit non … Astya se punira plus tard, mais les demoiselles devront être discrètes. Les demoiselles doivent promettre. »**

Son regard eut un éclat à la limite du sévère, semblable à celui d'une grand-mère qui promettait une jolie surprise à conditions que l'on respecte ses directives au pied de la lettre. Les deux jeunes femmes n'échangèrent qu'une brève œillade avant de promettre d'une même voix teintée d'une joie communicative.

- **« Alors les demoiselles doivent d'habiller et puis Astya reviendra avec le repas. Les demoiselles mangeront et Astya les emmènera dans la parc. Bien … C'est très bien … Allons, allons, dépêchons ! »**

Elle était plus que tendu, les deux captives en auraient parié leurs mains. Alors que la domestique disparaissait d'un claquement de doigts, elles bondirent en direction de l'immense armoire. Hermione eut une grimace mais les potions administrées par Malefoy avaient tout de même été bien utiles et elle put suivre le rythme de la petite fille. Elles fouillèrent dans les robes anciennes, toutes faites de riches tissus et de broderies coûteuses mais démodées. Elles ne faisaient pas les fines bouches, mais le temps radieux ne leur permettait pas de porter des vêtements si chauds et longs. Elles en mourraient de chauds. Après quelques minutes de labeur, elles parvinrent à tirer deux robes agréables. L'une bleu nuit et l'autre vert bouteille. Elles étaient en tissu léger, fluide et relativement simples. La lionne enfila celle émeraude, la nouant comme il était prévu autour de son cou par deux ficelles argentées. Elle n'était pas bien à l'aise mais, après un coup d'œil au miroir, devait bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt jolie. La robe tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles en épousant les formes de son buste puis en s'évasant au niveau de la taille. Ses boucles sauvages, son visage creusé, ses cernes et sa pâleur étaient les seuls ratés, visiblement.

Lysandra, elle, faisait la moue. Sa tenue était trop grande, bien que superbe en elle-même. L'argenté était également présent, décorant l'ensemble du tissu par petites perles semblables à des larmes. Le bleu sombre et la blondeur lunaire de ses mèches s'accordaient parfaitement, pour un tableau enchanteur. /p

- **« Allons, chasse cette mauvaise mine. Astya arrangera ça, et tu seras la plus jolie. »** Lui lança Hermione, malicieuse.

Comme répondant à l'appel, l'elfe apparût. Les bras encombrés d'un plateau, elle resta cependant plantée au beau milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux globuleux oscillaient entre les deux filles et sa petite bouche s'ouvrait lentement.

- **« Les demoiselles sont ravissantes. Ravissantes ! »** Déposant à la hâte le plateau sur une table basse, elle s'approcha à petits pas précipités de ses deux nouvelles protégées.

Ses main effleurèrent les toilettes puis s'arrêtèrent sur celle à arranger. Astya jugea la longueur, fronça les sourcils puis claqua des doigts. Raccourcie de longs centimètres, elle arrivait à présent aux genoux de la blondinette qui frappa dans ses mains, ravie.

- **« Le maître ne pourra pas en vouloir à Astya quand le maître verra les demoiselles. C'est sûr, c'est sûr ! »** Très convaincue de ses propres dires, elle hocha solennellement la tête durant de longues minutes avant de sourire de nouveau.

Les dites demoiselles s'étaient attaquées aux mets avec un appétit mal dissimulé. Elles dévoraient la moindre miettes de nourritures sans rechigner ni regarder. Tout leur paraissait délicieux, ce qui était très certainement le cas d'ailleurs. Le bois du plateau fut bientôt de nouveau perceptible, presque impeccable tant elles s'étaient appliqué à ne rien laisser. Repues et plus que satisfaites, elles s'écroulèrent d'un même mouvement sur le lit défait. Elles portèrent leur main à leur ventre et soupirèrent de bien-être. Ce fut là sans compter sur la servante dévouée qui les rappela à l'ordre en tirant sur les pans de leurs robes.

- **« Allons, allons, les demoiselles doivent suivre Astya. Les demoiselles voulaient aller dans le parc, Astya doit les emmener. Pressons, pressons. »**

Une main de chacune fut emprisonnée dans l'une de celles de la petite créature, et elles furent toutes deux embarquées dans le dédale de couloir. Elles se débrouillaient pour que leurs pieds nus ne claquent pas au sol et gardaient leurs lèvres bien fermées. Si elles se faisaient remarquer, non seulement elles ne verraient pas le parc mais en plus, elles étaient bonnes pour une correction à base de Doloris.

Sans croiser âme qui vive, elles débouchèrent sur un petit coin du parc. Ce n'était pas l'immense étendue verdâtre qu'elles apercevaient depuis la chambre, mais c'était un coin suffisant pour qu'elles exultent de joie. Comme deux gamines d'une demi-douzaine d'années, elles cavalèrent jusqu'à se laisser choir dans la pelouse moelleuse. Elles se trouvaient dans une toute petite prairie fleurie, sur l'aile du manoir de ce qu'elles pouvaient en déduire. Entretenu jusque ce qu'il fallait, sans que les haies ne soient artistiquement taillées comme de l'autre côté, leur nouveau paradis était tout ce qui leur fallait. Elles n'étaient pas sorties depuis si longtemps !

Dans un premier temps, elles roulèrent et rirent aux éclats. Leurs deux longues chevelures récoltèrent toutes les fleurs et brins d'herbes les plus fragiles et leurs habits se couvrirent de petits tâches. Puis, finalement, elles se calmèrent. Elles s'étendirent, côte à côte, et profitèrent de la douce chaleur et de la brise. Elles observaient le ciel dégagé, dénudé de sa couche nuageuse habituelle, et conservaient le silence reposant sans qu'il n'en devienne gênant.

Ce fut le couinement effrayé de leur complice qui brisa le calme et la sérénité de leur petit moment de bonheur. Leurs cœurs reprirent le rythme effréné qu'ils semblaient avoir adopté depuis leur capture, et elles se redressèrent lentement. Là, juste à côté de l'elfe, se dressait leur hôte d'infortune. Le visage fermé, les pupilles métalliques, il ne regarda que la plus âgée des sorcières. Sans un mot, sans une insulte ou réprimande, il s'approcha calmement et l'empoigna. La tirant sur ses pieds sans douceur, il l'entraîna à sa suite sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre. Ses pieds battaient le sol à une vitesse incroyable, uniquement guidés par la poigne féroce maintenue sur son bras. L'étau de doigt lui faisait mal, marquait sa chair et la faisait grimacer.

- **« V-Vous me faites m-mal. »** Souffla-t-elle à mi-mot.

- **« Parce que vous pensez que vous êtes entre mes murs dans le but de prendre du bon temps ? Le maître des ténèbres vous a offert à moi avec l'exigence que vous souffriez. Ce n'est pas tellement le cas, ces temps-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons donc y remédier. »** Répliqua-t-il, glacé, sans le moindre regard.

L'homme ,qu'elle observait de ses yeux suppliants, poussa brutalement une porte sur leur gauche et l'y précipita. Il entra après elle, refermant et verrouillant la porte tandis qu'elle chassait les larmes traîtresses qui commençaient à lui brouiller la vue. Hors de question qu'elle soit faible, cette fois. Elle redressa le menton, les poings serrés le long de son corps et le regard déterminé tourné dans sa direction. Lui prit tout son temps pour l'observer, laissant ses orbes parcourir l'ensemble de son corps de femme et ses doigts jouer avec sa baguette magique. Il la faisait tournoyer, presque songeur, en effectuant un cercle autour de sa prisonnière immobile. Frappant comme un serpent, il vint empoigner ses cheveux d'une main, glisser ses lèvres près de son oreille et frôler son dos de son torse.

- **« Mes paroles ont donc été fructueuses, vous vous décidez enfin à vous comporter avec un minimum d'honneur. Celle flamme de révolte qui anime votre regard est divine, sachez-le. Mais il est de mon devoir de juger sa ténacité, vous en conviendrez. »** Lui susurra-t-il, d'une voix aux accents envoûtants.


	7. Confrontations et tourments

Voilà le chapitre et l'action tant attendus ! Bonne lecture :3

**Heloise :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Elle résiste, cette fois, elle résiste ! ^^'

**Sealion Razowski Joker :** Je sais, j'opte pour le sadisme parce que je sais que ça vous met l'eau à la bouche (a). Merci beaucoup, et je suis ravie que ta meilleure amie fasse partie de mes lectrices. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant alors ! Pleins de bisous ! (Bonne chance, je galère aussi. L'inspiration ça va, ça vient ^^')

**Mochi-Pi :** Moi-aussi, j'dois avouer que mes trouvailles me plaisent pour le coup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Bisous !

* * *

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'enfonçait dans son flanc et lui broyait les côtes, lui tirant une grimace silencieuse. Elle ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction, il ne parviendra pas à lui soutirer la moindre supplique. C'était sa requête, ses mots. Il lui avait ordonné de lui tenir tête, de le défier. Il allait être servi, fois de Granger.

Comme s'il s'était immiscé dans le cours de ses pensées rebelles, le sorcier eut un rictus amusé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire carnassier et ses pupilles se dilatèrent presque, histoire d'accentuer l'ensembles aux apparences plus que sadiques.

- **« Bien, alors commençons, petite lionne. Apprends ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir fuir, d'emprunter un chemin imprégné de facilité. Vois et regrette plus que jamais. »**

Une immense vague, semblable à une décharge électrique puissante, déferla dans son organisme. Ses muscles se contractèrent et hurlèrent leur douleur, ses os crissèrent et ses poumons furent violemment vidés de la moindre goulée d'air. Elle s'écroula, les larmes aux bords des yeux et la main plaquée sur la gorge. Elle suffoquait, incapable de retrouver une respiration ordonnée. Ses orbes assassines suivirent les mouvements de son geôlier. Lui se déplaçait avec sa grâce et sa prestance habituelles, lentement, afin de se positionner devant elle, savourant son petit effet. D'ailleurs, l'enfoiré semblait s'en délecter.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pâles, il pointa de nouveau son divin bout de bois dans sa direction. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait été telle un hérisson. Elle aurait dressé des tas de piques en guise de carapace, de protection. Son corps tout entier s'était tendu dans l'attente d'une autre attaque, se préparant à encaisser.

Soudain, après une délai interminable, un désagréable picotement lui parcourut les yeux. Oh, la jeune femme s'attendait à bien pire. Elle ne faiblit pas, elle continua de soutenir son regard azuré de ses deux perles chocolatées. Cependant, la tâche devint de plus en plus compliquée. La pression derrière ses yeux augmenta considérablement. Elle eut même un couinement d'horreur quand une larme sanglante dégoulina et dévala sa joue pâle. Puis ce fut un cri, franc et souffrant, qui quitta ses lèvres. Ses paupières se fermèrent et ses mains vinrent se plaquer par-dessus à l'instar d'une barrière de défense automatique. Des doigts, des phalanges crochues et enflammées lui agrippaient les globes oculaires. C'était comme si on désirait les lui arracher, les remplacer par deux trous noircis. Ses lèvres furent grandement tentées d'articuler quelques prières, n'importe quoi qui puisse faire tout cesser, mais elle ne céda pas. Les seuls sons qui émanèrent d'elle furent des cris. Suraiguës, poignants, déchirants. Les cris d'une martyre.

- **« Estimes-toi heureuse que je te les laisse, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je dois bien admettre que les flammes qui y dansent me sont précieuses mais, la prochaine fois que tu me défierais par leur biais, je t'en déposséderai. »**

Des cillons carmins barraient ses pommettes et descendaient jusqu'à la base de son cou. Ses braillements, ses vociférations se turent et les larmes, qui mêlaient eau salée et sang, débordaient de ses yeux. Ses paumes dissimulaient toujours ses paupières closes, comme si elles craignaient que cela ne recommence lorsqu'elle les enlèveraient. Hermione n'était plus qu'un petit corps tremblants, agenouillé, recroquevillé. Quelques goûtes d'hémoglobine impure rencontraient le sol bétonnée en un « ploc-ploc » régulier. Un silence s'installa, imperturbable, sans même une parole acerbe pour le briser.

Le visage insondable, les pieds ancrés dans le sol et les bras sagement croisés dans son dos, l'homme patientait. Son calme, son froid même, étaient admirablement sordides. Ce sont eux qui piquèrent la curiosité de la captive. Elle retira une à une ses mains de son visage et ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Le spectacle qu'elle offrait était effrayant, bien qu'elle ne s'en rendre qu'à peine compte. Son champs de vision n'était qu'à peine altéré, juste étrangement voilé alors que le blanc de ses yeux n'était à présent plus qu'une étendue carmin.

Fière malgré sa réaction à l'impitoyable torture, elle releva le menton et se hissa sur ses longues jambes tremblantes. D'un geste digne, elle réajusta sa jolie robe et l'épousseta, sans briser leur contact visuel. Mais, de nouveau, il leva sa baguette et elle fut contrainte de baisser les yeux. Elle ne pouvait se borner jusqu'à s'infliger et supporter encore une telle douleur consciemment. Fou serait celui qui persisterait.

- **« Bien, très bien. Ce que racontent les commérages est avéré, tu apprends étonnamment vite. Peut-être y-a-t'il finalement quelque chose à en tirer … Saurais-tu me dire qui t'es supérieur, qui te domines, frêle créature ? »** Souffla-t-il, de faux accents innocents dans la voix.

N'obtenant pas d'autre réponse qu'un autre flot de ressentiments assassins qu'il perçut dans son regard, Malefoy s'approcha. Il se pencha, sans la toucher, et, alors qu'elle aurait voulu se soustraite à la proximité, elle fut incapable de bouger. Ses membres ne répondaient plus, bloqués, déconnectés. Les lèvres fines se retrouvèrent donc encore toutes proches de son oreille.

- **« Tu ferais mieux de prononcer les mots qui me plairaient, cela t'éviterais quelques désagréments. De plus, je n'aurais de cesse de te torturer jusqu'à t'arracher les mots souhaités. L'on dit toujours que ce sont la plus belle invention de l'Homme, ces mots. Tu les manies d'ordinaires, alors montres-moi tes talents. A qui appartiens-tu, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »** Murmura-t-il, presque charmeur.

- **« Allez au diable avec vos désirs de dominations, vos flatteries ignobles et vos ordres. Le monde sorcier ne s'en portera que d'avantage mieux. D'ailleurs, je me chargerais avec grand plaisir de vous y envoyer. »**

Les traits du Mangemort hésitèrent longuement, puis optèrent pour une réplique sans joie de l'amusement. Une expression à faire froid dans le dos.

- **« Le diable et l'enfer ? Une croyance moldu. N'est-ce pas charmant ? Tu désires donc que je brûle, que je souffres milles morts durant l'éternité. Soit. A présent, laisse-moi me charger de te donner un aperçu de ce que tu souhaites à ton supérieur, stupide être. Nous verrons ensuite si le même venin imprègne toujours tes répliques. »**

Avec la sérénité olympienne qui le caractérisait, le blond brandit lentement sa baguette devant lui. Il observa sa prisonnière tituber, perdre de sa confiance et reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche le mur glacé. Il apprécia le spectacle, les effluves de peur qui se dégageaient d'elle, puis agit. En quelques secondes, les yeux de la jeune femme – dont la couleur s'était améliorée à mesure qu'elle battait des paupières – s'écarquillèrent vivement. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, sans lâcher un cri. Elle devait résister, être plus forte, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il commençait à peine. Elle sentait sa température corporelle augmenter sensiblement, anormalement. Le liquide qui coulait dans ses veines chauffait, surchauffait même. Ses organes suivaient le même processus, ce qui était loin d'être agréable.

Ses poumons peinaient à continuer de fonctionner, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et sa peau se couvrait d'une pellicule de sueur. Son organisme déployait toutes ses capacités afin de ralentir l'augmentation, de l'arrêter, mais c'était peine perdue. Les degrés défilaient, elle les sentait. C'était ce qui semblait lui plaire, à ce cinglé, les tortures longues. Pas celles qui offrent satisfaction immédiatement, mais celles qui étaient les plus douloureuses une fois à leur apogée. Elle en attestait. C'était comme prendre lentement feu, se consumer de l'intérieur sans parvenir à le stopper.

Soudain, après qu'il eut donné un coup de poignet, ce fut atroce. C'était comme s'il avait jeté une dose d'essence sur un brasier. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa peau se couvrit de plaques rouges qui évoluaient lentement. Son épiderme était léché de langues brûlantes, râpeuses et avides de sang. Elles semblaient tout détruire sur leur passage. C'était tellement douloureux que ses prouesses vocales étaient assourdissantes, se répercutant contre les murs.

Une nouvelle fois, elle était au sol. Se tortillant, se mouvant et se détruisant la gorge en cris inutiles. Elle se serait senti pitoyable, minable, si elle s'était vu ainsi. Affreuse aussi, aux vus des creux qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses bras dénués et dans le tissu de sa robe. Elle se retrouvait dénué, l'étoffe émeraude se consumant par endroit pour laisser voir d'autres trous sur son ventre. Elle s'arrachait aussi, alors que celle qui la portait se débattait contre une force et une souffrance impossible à repousser.

Ce fut l'apparition de son corps qui mit fin à l'affreux et insupportable traitement. Elle n'avait pas supplié, elle n'avait pas rampé en quête de salut. Elle s'était contenté de crier, de se battre aussi vaillamment qu'elle le pouvait. Ce qui n'avait pas plu, pas plus du tout à son bourreau. Furieux, il paraissait à présent dénué du moindre sang-froid.

Sa baguette n'était plus à portée de vue, ce qui n'était pas plus rassurant, et ses pupilles lançaient des éclairs. Ses traits reflétaient l'émotion qui le dominait et perdaient tout leur charme aristocratique. Elle l'en trouvait laid, à présent.

Coupant court à ses réflexions, des doigts s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux et saisirent ses mèches désordonnées avec violence. Ils tirèrent, les décollèrent presque de son crâne, jusqu'à la faire se lever. Cependant, la douleur était bien légère par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de subir, aussi elle ne laissa filtrer qu'un geignement plaintif. Son corps aux marques de brûlures se plaqua, se cogna contre le mur en un bruit sourd. Le peu de fraîcheur qu'il lui apporta eut le mérite de lui tirer un soupir de soulagement.

Mais bientôt, un torse ferme et large pesa contre elle. L'homme l'écrasait contre la paroi, il lui broyait presque les côtes. Ses poignets furent entourés d'une main froide, retenus au-dessus de sa tête, si haut que ses muscles protestèrent et que les tiraillements se firent désagréables. Elle planta ses pupilles fatiguées dans les siennes, colériques. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot, elle se contenta de l'observer. Elle était las de son petit jeu auquel elle ne comprenait rien, duquel il ne ressortait rien. Que lui voulait-il ?

- **« Dis-le.»** Exigea-t-il, la voix puissante et ne souffrant d'aucune réplique.

- **« Tuez-moi.»** Souffla-t-elle en retour.

- **« Pourquoi es-ce que tu ne le reconnais pas, stupide moldue. Pourquoi es-ce que tu ne me donnes pas satisfaction en admettant ce que l'on sais tous les deux. Je te suis supérieur, je suis ton maître. Je te possède, entièrement. Dis-le.»**

- **« Tuez-moi.»** Répéta-t-elle, le ton égal.

Les doigts se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux, ses dents se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieur. La balafre qui les barraient se rouvrit, laissant perler une goûte du liquide rouge qui avait déjà tant été inutilement versé. Les orbes argentés oscillèrent entre la flamme de détermination qu'elles percevaient dans leurs vis-à-vis et les lèvres abîmées. Finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent sur ces dernières.

- **« Saloperie de courage.»** Marmonna-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Son visage s'approcha à une vitesse folle, ne lui laissant pas la moindre réflexion. Sa bouche se plaqua durement contre la sienne, à l'instar de son corps qui compressa un peu plus le sien. Ses paupières tombèrent devant ses yeux et ses mains rejoignirent les joues du sorcier. Ses ongles entrèrent dans sa peau, l'éraflant à mesure qu'il agrandissait la plaie de ses lèvres. Ils se blessaient, ils combattaient toujours. Une autre forme de combat, mais un combat tout de même. Ils s'embrassaient, ils se goûtaient et ils s'appréciaient. De cette façon, c'était moins dure. De cette façon, c'était moins horrible. Ils bataillaient durement mais, comme lors de la séance de torture précédente, c'est lui qui s'imposa gagnant. Il revendiqua l'entrée de sa bouche, il lui offrit un baiser des plus sauvages. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle abandonna, qu'elle ne laisse qu'une main dériver vers les mèches blondes, qu'il s'adoucit. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais c'était un changement déjà grands à ses yeux à elle. Sans en prendre toute la mesure, elle répondait presque avec douceur. En contrepartie, elle tentait agripper et de tirer sa chevelure autant qu'il le lui avait fait, mais elle en était incapable. Ses forces étaient maigres et s'amoindrissaient encore à vue d'œil. Finalement, il s'écarta avec lenteur. L'accès au tourment de ses pupilles lui était refusé, ses yeux étaient clos. Elle dut se résoudre à contempler un visage aux traits lisses, inexpressifs avant que sa tête ne bute avec une force cruelle contre le béton qui la soutenait. Elle les aperçut alors, plus noires et animées que jamais, une fraction de seconde puis sombra. Lui s'écarta de quelques pas et laissa le corps de la jeune femme s'écrouler lentement contre le sol. Il la regarda, immobile. Il s'essuya les lèvres d'un geste pensif, du revers de la manche. Il se débarrassa des traces de leur acte interdit, de son sang impur qui le tâchait, puis il tourna les talons. Il la laissa là, elle, l'objet de ses tourments à venir.


End file.
